


His Terran Bride

by GoddessKiteon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Short One Shot, i'd never finish a full story so it's a one shot, too many idea's not enough time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKiteon/pseuds/GoddessKiteon
Summary: I had an idea, so I quickly wrote this up. Probably bad, but whatever nothing's perfect. I encourage people to take this idea and create their own versions, because I know I'm not going to do anything else with it. Basically a human girl is sold to Thanos for {reasons} and if I had plans for an actual chaptered story I'd come up with them. :) (I should be working on a different story but I also have 80+ others that are crying for me, so I'll just make a new one)





	His Terran Bride

I was glad I was born on Earth, but only for one reason. Terran's, as they say, are rare in space this far from my planet. I was valuable, so they wouldn't touch me. A female on a ship of men, being something worth a lot of money was good for me, kept away unwanted attention. 

I was abducted when I was a child, wandering the streets alone. Now I spend most of my time in my room, reading whatever was available. I had someone teach me, they were nice, sadly they died a long time ago now. At night, when most of the ship was sleeping, I would wander to the gym and work out. 

Once I was old enough, they started to look for someone who would buy me for as much as they could get. I was just another object, something to sell so they could get more drinks. I looked at the dress hanging in a corner. I hated it, only because when I would have to wear it I would be leaving. I wanted to leave, yes, but I wanted to escape, not be sold. 

I've tried many times, yet I always failed. Now they guarded the escape pods, but let me wander the rest of the ship still. I sighed, closing the book I was reading. Once morning came, I would need to get ready. I wasn't told who had bought me, not that I would know who they were anyways. I've heard some names, but I know nothing about anything outside of the ship I've been imprisoned on for the past fifteen years. 

I looked at my clock, I had one last hour to myself. I could get a little bit more sleep, finish my book, curl in a corner and cry. I would've gone to the gym, but I wouldn't be able to do much before I was shoved back into my room. I reluctantly finished reading the book I had, despite reading it twenty times already. 

The dress they had given me was in pristine condition, which was surprising. It was white, a wedding dress I guessed. There wasn't going to be any ceremony for me, so I guess this was the closest I'd ever be to getting married. I spent time on my hair and face, making myself look as presentable as I could. The buyer would want to see me before they gave over money. If I didn't want to be attacked by those on this ship, I would have to meet the buyer's standards. 

I was collected from my room shortly after making sure the last strand of my hair was in place. The dress brushed the ground around me, making me watch my step to not trip over it. My head was down, focusing on not falling over, when I was led into the room the buyer was waiting in. When I looked up, a tall purple alien was standing in front of me. 

I've heard tales among the others on this ship, tales about a purple tyrant. I wondered if this was the same alien they spoke of. The people in the room, who would be accepting payment, seemed wary of him. Not a word was spoken as the agreement between them was finalized. I followed the strange alien to his ship, finding it much, much larger than the one I was just on. 

I was nervous, but not scared. I felt like perhaps I should've felt fear, yet I just wanted to know if I was up to this alien's standards. Did I look pretty enough? Was I tall enough, did I weigh enough, or not enough? Was I going to be confined somewhere, or would I be free to wander this massive ship? I had known some freedom, enough that if I were to be confined to a small area I would want to break out. Would I be able to continue my work out sessions? What type of food would I be served? 

My worry must have been on my face when I was showed my room, the alien finally speaking, "Don't worry child, you will be safe, trust me." I had no real choice, I didn't want to live skeptical of everything all the time, so I placed my trust in this strange alien. Now, I just had to figure out what he wants from me. Was I a pet, or perhaps a trophy, or, dare I think, to be part of a harem. 

I was left alone in the room for now, I was able to change into something else, anything from the dresser. I chose a simple outfit, something I was used to wearing back on my old ship, and sat on the bed with my thoughts. What would this new life bring?


End file.
